Blind Brother
by Redemerald6
Summary: In one universe, Shadow is ten years old and his little brother, Sonic, is seven. In another, both the hedgies are adults and prisoners of Eggman. Now the mad man is after the younger two to insure his position as ruler in his world. But, the boys aren't as alone and helpless as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Blind brother.

Chapter one

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog.

* * *

It was a quite night. There was nothing but the wind to disturb the little suburban street lined with cookie-cutter houses and front gardens. The only house that didn't fit the rest was a large manor at the end of the street. There lived Ms. Dark and her four year old son, Shadow. Mr. Dark, Shadow's father died before the boy was born and all his money went to his wife and unborn child. They could never have expected that something was on it's way to them now. Something that would forever change to course of fate.

I small figure was running up the street. Her arms were wrapped tightly on a bundle on blankets. She looked around, as if checking for a beast, and ran to the door of the large manor house. She place the bundle on the door mat and pulled a locket out from inside her pocket. She wrapped it around a small hand in the blankets. Suddenly, the bundle started to cry. "Sh, sh, there, there son. You'll be safe now." she said gently and with a kiss on the forehead, the young hedgehog fell into a deep sleep.

His mother looked up and knocked as loudly as she could on the door. When she heard footsteps, she ran and hid behind a tree. She watched as a beautiful young hedgehog opened the door. She looked down and saw the baby. She gasped and scooped him into her arms. A small boy appeared behind her. "Mama, what's that?" asked the toddler standing on his toes to see. "It's. . . It's your new little brother, Shadow." said the woman smiling sadly at the baby in her arms. To say Shadow looked pleased was an understatement. He was over the moon. "I have a brover? Yay!" he cheered jumping up and down. The baby opened his eyes to reveal a heart breaking sight for both the hedgehog mother and son. The eyes, that should have been bright green, were a dull color. The poor thing was blind.

Shadow pov

I looked at my new brother and want to cry when mommy told me he would never know our faces. That night, I swore never to leave my baby brother's side and protect him from any who meant him harm.

Seven years later. . .

"SHADOW, WAKE UP! WE'RE TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" cried the happy voice of my brother, Sonic. I opened my eyes to find the small blue seven year old by my bed. He had a huge smiled on his face. I only wished he would look at me and not the wall. It still hurt to think of him as blind. "Alright, Sonic, I'm up." I yawned and stretched. His smiled got wider. I knew why he was so excited. Today we both started at a new school. He had passed strait to my grade level and we had all our classes together. Sonic never let his disability stop him from being all he could. That included the smartest seven year old in the world. He was the only one I knew of in fifth grade.

I got dressed and found that Sonic had tried to do the same. His shirt was tucked in at odd places and his red tennis shoes were a tangled mess. I smirked and shook my head. "Sonic, you could have asked for help you know. We do share a room." he looked at me and sighed "I wanted to do it myself for once." he said sadly. He never knew what he looked like. He didn't know what blue looked like, or red, or black. He only knew his brother's voice and presence. He had never seen his face. I sighed and hugged the smaller hedgehog to me. He held me tightly and shook a bit. "I'm a little scared, Shads." he muttered. "It'll be fine, Soni, I will be there at all times. This isn't like the last school. They don't even have a pool here." I whispered and we both shook at the memory.

Flashback

Sonic and I had gotten separated by a huge crowd of football jocks. Neither of us knew that this had been planned by the boys. I had tried out for the team just for laughs and turned out to be the best player there. When they asked if I would join the team I said that he couldn't and when they asked why I just looked at Sonic who had been sitting in the stands reading a book while trials were going. "Sorry, guys, but my brother need me more then your team does." and with that I left.

After I lost him, I searched the whole school for him. Then, I heard the manic laughter of the team and the screams of Sonic coming from the pool area. I ran as fast as I could and found the bigger boys shoving Sonic under the water. "LET HIM GO!" I yelled and punched the one holding him down. The dude was out cold and released Sonic. I dragged my coughing brother to the concrete rim. "Sh-Shadow?" he sobbed as I hugged him close.

End

Sonic had been afraid of water ever since and I never left him alone. I even got my mom to give us a room together. Sonic no longer protest to my protection or called me over protective after that. HE was always so scared. Sometimes, he would put up illusions like the one earlier. Pretending to be excited about this new school. Only I saw though it and knew what to do when he was really scared. Sonic was the best thing that happened to me and I would never let him forget that.

Somewhere in deep space.

A tall man pace his ship in thought. "Hmm, it seems I have run out of enemies. I have captured both Sonic and Shadow. Everyone else is dead. What to do now." the man sat in his chair and groaned. He looked in the corner and saw two pods. Each contained a hedgehog. One was blue with a peach patch on his belly. This one wore red running shoes and white gloves. Next to him was a similar hedgehog that was black and red with a white patch on his chest, red, black, and white air shoes and white gloves with gold rings on his wrists and ankles. These two were, of course, Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog, and the man was none other then Eggman himself.

Eggman walked over to the screen of a large computer. "Computer, any signs of that pest named Silver yet?" he demanded. He had been waiting for that little beast to be born so he could get it out of the way as well. "No, doctor. But, I have picked up on reading of Sonic and Shadow in another dimension." Eggman bolted to his feet at these words. "IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled as his eyes flashed to the two pods. Both the hedgehogs were there! In a stasis! How could there be another? "Show me these two!" he growled.

An image appeared on the screen, two young hedgehogs were walking to school. They looked like his prisoners, but they couldn't be! "I can't risk it though." he growled. He pointed to the robot that defeated Sonic the first time. "GO, AND BRING ME THEIR HEADS!" he ordered. He didn't realized how loud he had been, or that a certain black hedgehog had heard everything. 'I can't let this happen.' he thought. He forced his eyes open and looked to see he was trapped in a tube. Next to him was Sonic, in a deep sleep. He growled and focused his power. The glass shattered as Shadow chaos controlled to get to the boys first. "I'll come back for you, Sonic. Hold on."


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Brother

Chapter 2

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog.

* * *

Shadow(Age-10) pov

"Pleeeasssse, Shads!" pleaded Sonic. "I said 'no' the last thing we need is to go into school for the first day and your arm be broken." Sonic pouted "That was one time and I didn't know my surroundings well." we had been back and forth on this ever since we left the house. Sonic wanted to run to school to get there faster. But, being blind didn't exactly help him not to hit trees. "Oh, fine. But," I pulled the boy onto my back and gave a squeak of surprise "I'll be doing the running." and with that I took off using one of the qualities that drew the football team to me. Both Sonic and I could run faster then the speed of sound, but few people knew about this gift because Sonic almost never ran outside the house, and I didn't either so he wouldn't feel alone in that.

We had stopped at a cross light when suddenly Sonic's ears perked up. "Shadow, Skyward, Nine o' clock." he called and I looked. A huge thing was heading right for us. "What is it?" asked Sonic as he tightened his grip on me. "I don't know, it's too far away to see." no sooner had I said this then it was much closer. It was a huge robot, and it had a large canon aimed at us. That was all I had time to see before it fired. I only had time to throw Sonic out of harms way. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came.

Shadow (Age-um, Adult?) pov

I appeared in the other world just as the robot did. It dove down and I saw why. There were two hedgehogs waiting at the crosswalk. A ten year old me, and a seven year old Sonic on his back. When the robot attacked, little me threw Sonic out of the line of fire, but didn't have time to get away himself. I don't know how, but I went super and appeared throwing a shield up in front of the boy. When the poor kid realized he wasn't dead, he looked up at me. "Who are you?" he asked "No time, get Sonic and get out of here." I growled as the pressure of the shield increased. He quickly got to his feet and ran to Sonic, who hadn't moved from his spot, and scooped him up, running as fast his he could toward the opposite street. I saw Sonic clutching the other's shirt and crying. That's when I saw his eyes. Pale green with no light in them. Was this Sonic blind?

Shadow (Age-10) pov

I ran clutching Sonic to me as he cried. We were both terrified of what had just happened. I let the protective instincts I had built up over the years take over and ran, not to school, but the sanctuary Sonic and I had built and hid in the park. We stayed there, too scared to go outside of it. I didn't care that we missed school, or that mom was probably to of her mind with worry. All that mattered was the sobbing hedgehog in my arms. I hushed and soothed him telling him we would be okay. But, in my mind, images of the other hedgehog played in my mind. "Shadow, what happened? I heard a shot and. . ." he choked on a sob and I decide that he needed a glimmer of hope. "I was saved by a big hedgehog with gold fur and red striped quills." I said remembering every detail and telling Sonic. He hugged me closer "Maybe, it was our daddy. Maybe he's been watching over us." he said quietly and I smiled sadly. "Maybe." I sighed as we both curled up next to each other and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Blind Brother

Chapter 3

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog.

* * *

The whole city was in chaos. A robot was flying around causing mayhem, people were dying, and to top it all off, two boys had been missing for a day now. To say the police had their hands full was the understatement of the century. The chief's main concern for now was the boys. Ten year old Shadow Dark and seven year old Sonic Dark. The brothers were last seen on their way to school and hadn't been heard from since. Ms. Dark was in a right state. Police chief Espio had never had a tougher case. He groaned and buried his face in his hands as there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he growled.

Deputy Charmy Bee came in carefully. "Chief, there's a fellow in here demanding to see you. He says it's about the missing boys." Espio jumped to his feet and followed the young gun. Sitting in a chair not far away was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills. He looked in a hurry. "Can I help you?" I demanded as I got closer. The poor guy nearly seemed to jump out of his skin when I spoke out of no where. Was he in some kind of trouble?

"Y-yeah, I was told your working the Dark case." he said as his eyes seemed to search the room. "Yes, Sonic and Shadow are mine. Why?" his eyes followed one of our officers with suspicion and he said nothing. "Let take this to my office." I said and he just nodded.

Espio pov

I couldn't believe my ears. This guy was supposedly from an alternate world where the boys I'm looking for aren't just heroes, but lovers! I closed my eyes and rubbed my skull. "So what your saying is that you were sent to protect these boys?" I groaned into my arms. "Not exactly. Back in my world there's no one left to protect the innocent. My Sonic and I were captured and held for who knows how long." he said sadly. "I don't know how I woke up, but it wasn't my first instinct to leave Sonic with that man." he started shaking and I swore I saw a tear. "But that's not important. These two are the ones in trouble now. I won't stand by and watch them get killed or worse. I nodded "Alright, where do we start?"

Shadow (Age-10) pov

I sat up and looked around. The memories of the robot's attack came back and I sighed in relief to feel Sonic at my side. I began to wonder how long we had been asleep, when I heard the voices of people. They were calling our names. Two I recognized, my mom's and the hedgehog that saved me. I carefully laid Sonic on the ground and peeked out the door(of sorts).

People were all over the park, the closed person was an adult version of me. I crawled out and dusted myself off. I turned to get Sonic only to find him right behind me. He heard mom's voice too. "MOMMY!" he called at the top of his voice. The hedgehog that looked like me saw us and called "Ms. Dark, their here! I found them!"


End file.
